Leviathan's jealousy
by REVOLUS
Summary: when Levianthan's jealousy catches you, theres no where to run because the sin taints you heart, messes up your mind and blinds you to the truth...until theres no turning back from your fault。 sesshoumaru/kagome/naraku


**Hi this is my new story. I hope you like it. I might make it a crossover but I'll see. **

**Its going to be a sesshoumaru/kagome story for now.**

**Kagome wasn't surprised at inuyasha disappearing that night. She had expected that, as soon inuyasha had heard about kikyou being seen somewhere around the villages main river he has not talked anything to anyone until nightfall. Kagome knows he was thinking of her his whole mind is filled with kikyou. She was use to it and understands that inuyasha loved kikyou and she accepted his chose of the all so perfected miko that everyone admired. But she had still chosen to stand by his side and help him with his battles. Her duty was to rejoin the shiknotama and then kagome would be done with it. It was her that had broken the jade anyway, and she had to put it back, kagome knew from the start that she can't complete it by herself, she might be less powerful then the others but she isn't stupid. She knows that she needed protection and inuyasha was perfected, well that was what she thought at first but as time went on with the jade hunting she slowly unknowingly fell in love with the childish inuyasha. 'How stupid' kagome always thought, that wasn't apart of her plan.**

'_Why isn't iuyasha back yet his gone for hours, did something happen to him. What if his in danger, or maybe attacked by naraku…………………'_ **so many thoughts went through her mind now, of what danger inuyasha could be in but all her thoughts came back in to one conclusion" **_**'**__his with kikyou' 'his with his kikyou, even if he die he would die protecting kikyou and she was sure inuyasha would be alive. For her. He would come back alive and she would be with him.'_

**And right she was inuyasha was soon back at camp with an injured kikyou in his arms. Kagome can also see wounds on inuyasha's body as well but not to deep, just a few small cuts here and there not at all life threatening. **

"**Kagome" he said softly. She turned fully to him for hearing her name. **

"**What is it"? She asked more calmly the he had expected but he ignored it and went on **

"**Could u help and tend to kikyou wounds"? Miroku and sango both stiffened a bite at what inuyasha said. And relived as kagome showed no expression at all. She simply looked at kikyou and nodded once to inuyasha **

"**I will" kagome said flatly, like she didn't care about anything at all in this world. Inuyasha was stunned! when did his cheerful kagome became so cold and emotionless but he nodded anyway and handed kikyou into kagome and sango's arms then settled down to tend his own wounds. No one talked everyone just went on with their own duties. Inuyasha looked at kagome and saw her face, it was beautiful and snow white but what use to be so happy and full of light was now replaced by a emotionless mask, her once big and innocent eyes now only half open. Her pretty little mouth that always had being up, now just a soft straight line. Her movements were faster and smother then before, her hair was longer to. He couldn't help but look into her eyes they were raining blue but something blocked him from seeing into her mind. He can't believe it kagome; his kagome has putted a barrier to block him. How could she. And suddenly the hatful face of sesshoumaru came into his mind. The thought scared him; no it can't be kagome can't be turning into someone like sesshoumaru. He can't have kagome turning into the heartless person that sesshoumaru is! Ah ha… no! There is no way he would allow that to happen.**

**Kikyou suddenly yelped, inuyasha quickly went to her side. Kagome backed off; she has already finished wrapping up the wounds and went back to the tree she was resting under earlier. She wasn't really in the mood of talking to anyone so she just sit there with one leg bended looking up to haven and space. For the past two years of fighting and planning had turned her into a cold animal, she had learned to protect herself from the outside world with a invisible barrier to hide her emotions and feelings. Kagome had to admit that it was quite helpful in battles when your enemy has no idea what your thinking and feeling! But that's not the only thing that is required to win a battle with a demon, there's also skill and energy. As for kagome, since she is a miko a lots miko powers is needed. Kagome has always been seen as the weak one in the group that need all the protection, but what people don't know is that she has changed. Kagome has being training by herself at night ever since she realized how weak she was but for weakness doesn't bother her, kagome has a feeling that inuyasha won't always be there to protect her from danger. That's why… that's why she needed to become stronger and tougher; she needed to, no... Not needed to but has to depend on herself for once and the rest of her life!**

**As long as her trainings go her powers has increased greatly, actually to be corrected kagome's miko powers has became unbelievable strong, could be way more stronger than kikyou if she is series. Still no one has known that yet because kagome hasn't shown it to anyone, not until she is sure of one thing. Not until she is sure that she will never need inuyasha's protection! And it will soon be time! **

"**Kagome"! Kagome lowered face to fully see inuyasha standing in front of her. "What"? She was as cold as before **

"**Um… thanks for helping kikyou" inuyasha said nervously. She didn't talk, just looked at him bored and her turned head up again to stare flatly up the empty space. Inuyasha was starting to get a bit annoyed .Ok this isn't the kagome he knew before. His trying his hardest no to say anything rough. But everyone that knows inuyasha should also know that he is not patient person either, too bad that he couldn't hold it for long especially with kagome ignoring him! **

"**Kagome"! Inuyasha shouted at her face. Kagome lowered her face again to look at inuyasha. "What"? Everyone in the group turned and looked at them. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU"? Inuyasha shouted again this time louder. "What's wrong with me"? Ok now kagome is really getting pissed, why can't he just shut up and do what his meant to do? "I don't know what's wrong with you, but there nothing wrong with me" kagome said flatly. "****Dame, then why are being so pissed off and… ****you looks so cold!" inuyasha said a little shaky with the last bit. "I don't know what you are talking about I think you're the one that look pissed off." "Ah……… kagome you"! I can't believe you". "Whatever". Kagome was getting annoyed; she wanted time to herself and only herself. "Wait kagome sama where are you going"? Miroku asked a bit worried. "Walk". That was all kagome said. Just as she was about to pick up her bow. Inuyasha stood up and started to sniff the air, something tucked on kagome senses. **

"**sesshoumaru"****！****Kagome said to herself but inuyasha caught it anyway. **

"**Right 'sesshoumaru', wait how did you know"? **

"**I have my ways, inuyasha". **_**'**__I'm stronger now… stronger then you think__**'**_** kagome thought but didn't say aloud.** _i wouldn't let anyone know, not until I'm ready!_**"SESSHOUMARU" inuyasha shouted angrily. "What do you want"? **

**Kagome took a step forward and said coldly "sesshoumaru Sama, we are sorry that we have stepped into your lands for we had heard tales of naraku been seen in your territory"! sesshoumaru was surprised at how calm and respectful her words was and gone with the girly face that's now replaced by a cold and emotionless mask much like his own, only a bit weaker. She is no longer wearing that green thing but in its place is a simple new black fighting kimono. There something else too, her power has lapped out of his imagination. What was the last time he has seen her… a few month ago. How can someone change so much in such a short time. Sesshoumaru's mind was pulled back to the miko before him. **

"**Is that what you have come for? Sesshoumaru sama"? **_Clever this girl_

"**How did you know" sesshoumaru asked. **

"**How I know is not important, but what you are going to do to us is truly my greatest worry right now". Kagome replied smoothly **

"**I will do nothing to you people, you may search for the dirty hanyo but you are not to destroy my lands". **

"**We accept you deal sesshoumaru Sama" sesshoumaru turn and started to walk away **

"**Miko… you have improved". That was the only thing that sesshoumaru left before he disappeared into the deep forest. Kagome stood starring at his back looking a little surprised.**

"**Kagome"? Came the worried voice of sango "this there something wrong"? **

"**No, I'm fine" kagome said with certainty in her voice to reassure her friend. **

"**Are you sure" asked sango again. **

"**When wasn't I sure"? Kagome replied smiling to herself. **

"**WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING BACK THEN"! It was more like a comment and a question. Inuyasha was angry that he didn't even get a chance to speak! It made him angrier to think about it. **

"**I… was simply trying to end this meeting faster so I can go for my walk before the sun comes up"! Kagome snapped. **

"**Well you could have left it to me".**

"**Inuyasha, its sesshoumaru".**

"**SO, what makes it different when its sesshoumaru"?**

"**When its sesshoumaru, you lose all patience to talk sense"**

"**I do not"!**

"**You do too and you know it.**

"**I do not, you wench"**

"**Would you like to try"?**

"**Fine"!**

**Kagome smiled to herself. This going to be hell of a lot of fun.**

**It was time to go for her last training. When she finish she will leave everything behind. But first she must make sesshoumaru appear or better.**

"**Inuyasha. Let us head for the western castle, shall we"?**

"**Um kagome. Why are we heading for the western castle"?**

"**Shippo. You will find out soon"**

**Kagome was glad that her friends didn't hear her argument with inuyasha or this game won't be as fun as it was going to be. Sesshoumaru's actions speak louder then words making him easy to predict. She was already sure of what his going say when they arrive. Something like **_"inuyasha. What reason have you come to my castle…blah blah blah……. I do not welcome you and your company so tell me what you want or leave, do not make me waste my time. You useless half breed! Blah blah blah……._ **Inuyasha is going to loss his temper and starts saying stupid words that will have him kill maybe. Some thing like**_ "you bastered sesshoumaru. I have no idea why I have come to your stupid castle. Go and ask the stupid wench that stupidly told me to come just to see if I_ _would stupidly loss my stupid senses in front your stupid face!……"_** and something like that.**

**Kagome was brought out of her thoughts by sango.**

"**Kagome, are you alright"? **

"**I'm fine"**

"**Sango"**

"**Yes"?**

"**Do you like shippo"? **

"**Of course I do his like a little brother to me"**

"**Would you be able to look after him"?**

"**Yeah, I could after all his only little, I mean…? "Kagome why asked that so suddenly"**

"**Its nothing" kagome replied coldly with the tiniest hint of sadness. "Do you want to"?**

"**Its not that I don't want to, it's just I don't think I need to…with you kagome here.**

"**Right"**

**Kikyou just woke up from her…. Shall we say pretended coma. She was about to stand up when inuyasha jumped to her side telling her that she was not yet well enough to stand by herself. "Kikyou u need to rest now. You're not strong enough to walk around" inuyasha said concerned.**

"**I am fine inuyasha" kikyou said pretending to be hurt badly. But everyone could tell that she was not that badly injured and the only on who couldn't tell was of course the ever so clever inuyasha. Believing every word she said he pulled kikyou into his lap and sat down on the floor with kikyou resting against his chaste.**

**Everyone was glaring at them for the sack of kagome. How stupid could inuyasha get? Sango turned to take a peek at kagome to see if she was alright. Sango looked at kagome nervously afraid of what she would see. But on the other hand kagome looked perfectly fine; in fact she didn't look anything but boredom.**

**Kagome was having a mental discussion with herself not really paying inuyasha or any of the other people any serious attention she has caught little bits of their conversation… well mainly inuyasha and kikyou's anyway. He has seen how inuyasha brought kikyou into his arm and comforted her. But for kagome honestly she didn't give dame, she couldn't care less. Why are her friends looking at her like that? Did they think she still loves inuyasha or something, like the dame halve demon can hurt her anymore.**

**She turned to look at sango **

"**What is it" kagome asked not really caring at all what the answer is. **

"**Um…it's nothing, ha ha…don't worry, nothing is wrong there nothing to worry about at……ha ha ha." She gives kagome a nervous laugh at the end. **

"**Right…" was all kagome said. **

**She turned back to look at the sky. **_Such beautiful stars, there aren't stars like this in Tokyo….Tokyo I haven't gone back home for a long time. It going to be my 17__th__ birthday in 2 days, I should go back….!_** With the thought kagome stood and walked over to inuyasha, she looked down at him seriously. **

"**Inuyasha" she said slowly and coldly. **

"**What"! He really didn't like it when people disturb him when sleeping especially when he sleeping with kikyou. **

"**What do u want" he said with an annoyed tone. **

"**I need to go home…now" she added the now to make herself clear. Everyone in the group winced. **

"**Wrench you want home two weeks ago, that's enough for now." it's clear that inuyasha was not going to let her go home anytime soon. Everyone winced again. To all of their surprise kagome did not sit inuyasha nor did she look angry. **

"**It is my birthday in 2 days and my mother would like me to home for that." Kagome stated calmly but forcefully. **

**After she finished her sentence kagome started to walk away in to the forest with inuyasha yelling after her telling her that she batter be back in 4 days or else…**

**When she arrived at the well kagome pulled her bag over her shoulder and simply jumped into the well with grace. The welcoming blue light surrounded her and she landed in her time. It was already morning when she opens the door of the well house. Kagome walked into the house and called to everyone telling them that she was home.**

"**Mother, granddad, souta. I'm home" she said happily. "Ah, kagome your home. Come I have something to tell you." It was her mother who spoke. Kagome walked into the living room and saw her mother sitting with her granddad and another unknown men or demon. Kagome quickly looked at the strange men…demon. "Who are u, what do u wants" she said quickly pulling her emotionless mask on. "Ah so sad… my daughter don't even know me" the demon putting on a sad face then turned to smile at kagome. "**Daughter?" **He looks young and handsome with his silver blue hair that was down to his the floor.** "He has a daughter in such young age. Who is the daughter he was talking about." **Kagome's question was soon answered. "Kagome, come and meet your father". Her mother said grinning. "Father? What?" now kagome was confused. **

"**Ah kagome, u have grown much since I last saw u as a baby. U have turned into such beauty." The demon said lovingly. **

"**You're my father?" **

"**Yes in fact I'm" **

"**Ok. U have lots of explaining to do." **

"**Yes I have".**

**The demon started explaining. "I'm Touga Youkustu the lord of the eastern land and the son of the queen of the sea. I am a……. fox demon. Your mother is a dog demon the ruler of the element lords and you are the princess of the east and the princess of the elements. Just to tell u, u are not the Reincarnation of kikyou, but u do pose the soul of that miko called midriok. So u have two souls." **

"**So does that make me a demon?" Kagome asked still unsure of what she just heard.**

"**Yes, very obviously it does since your parents are both demons. It makes u a very powerful one too." Her demon father replied amused.**

"**you mother had to come to the future because there was a war going on when u where born and we feared for your safety since your still a baby, then there is very little chance that you will survive the battle. So I sealed your demon blood and send you and your mother to this time with an old spell. But tomorrow will be your 17****th**** birthday and I think you are ready to became a demon again and come back to live with your father at the palace you really belong."**

"**Will mother be coming" asked kagome.**

"**Yes of course, the whole family will be coming back, except your grandfather. He rather stay here and looks after the shrine."**

"**Um…ok. Will just go and have a sleep. Tell me when u are ready to go."**

"**Yes I will go up and get u when the time comes to change u back" said kagome's mother.**

**She walked slowly up stairs into her room and fall back on the bed. **

"**I'm a demon" still find it hard to believe that she was a demon.**

"_**Miko….you have improved**_**" the words of sesshoumaru suddenly came into her mind. A smirk played on her lips "I sure have sesshoumaru…sama"**

"**Kagome, its time" said hr father seriously as she came down the stairs. She half closed he eyes as she try to think of how his father was going to free her demon form from the seal. As she wandered Touga made kagome stand in the middle of a circle that was divided in to four by two straight lines and at each point of the lines there was the elements (fire, earth, water, air), he made his daughter stand in middle of the circle where the lines cross and told her to face the east, kagome did what she was told, even though she just meet her father. She can already feel the bond between them, kagome trusted him fully. Touga walked out of the circle and turned to face kagome, he took out a tennis ball sized crystal and start calling out a spell:**

"**As darkness and light comes together" **

"**Free this child from her present cellar"**

"**Let her sprite be presented to you" **

"**The goddess of life and death"**

"**RELISE" he shouted the word at the end.**

**Kagome woke up into a beautifully furnished room. The walls were light blue with birds painted on the roof and the walls. A door that opened to a middle size balcony **

**A double sided closet and a simple table her bed was a double sized and was covered with different layers of silk sheet. Kagome herself was sleeping in them. She slowly got out of bed. **

"**Where I'm" she said softly to herself. Her shoulders felt really heave and she had to drag her foot for the each step she took. Kagome walked painfully to the door and slowly side it open. There was two guards standing there staring at her like she was form another world. **

"**PRINCESS. YOU ARE AWAKE" the guards shouted happily after they came out of there own little word. **

"**Princess"? Then the memories came rushing back to her. "So this is father's castle". She said to herself. **

"**Yes. Your highness this is your father lord Touga's palace, and your also from now on." One of the guards sad loudly. Kagome winced at the loudness of his voice its like a boom just droop right in front from her face. She reached up and rubbed her ear showing the guard the she was hurt fro the loudness. He quickly bowed to his feet and apologized. **

"**It's ok. You don't have to bow for that. I'm fine'" as she said this she felt her around her ear and stopped as she came to the pointed bit. Kagome quickly run into the room and look at herself from the mirror there standing I front of her was not kagome.**

**Now she had sliver blue hair like her father that went to her ankles and beautiful ocean blue eyes. Her nails are replaced by claws, 2 dark blue mega strips on each side of his cheek as well as her arms. In the middle of her fore head a crescent moon with a star at the point. Her body was shaped in all the right places with pale skin and long slim legs. **

**A girl came into the room just as kagome finish looking at herself. The maid was a head shorter then her and had red hair green eyes. Kagome could tell that she was fox demon by her looks and smell. The girl gaped at her new mistress. She knows that royalty was beautiful but this woman in front of her was a life goddess. **

"**Is there a problem" the maid was quickly snapped out of her thoughts and bow to her knees**

"**I'm very sorry your highness. And no there is no problem. I'm Akina your new personal servant" said Akina nervously, thinking that kagome would punish her for staring, but to her surprise the princess bend down and patted her on the shoulder.**

"**Do not worry you don't have to bow to me, I'm a bit lonely so let us be friends." She gave a warm smile to the girl. Akina was very surprised, no lady or princess has told her that she wants to be friends. They see themselves as the high-class demons and everyone that was lower then must bow at their feet. All of them spent most of their time dressing, brushing their hair and putting on make up. Never has any lady treated her as an equal. But her new mistress seem to and kagome was way more beautiful then the other ladies that she has ever seen. **

"**I'm kagome. Are you ok" Akina was snapped out of her thoughts again. She looks up at kagome. **

"**Your highness……" **

"**Akina please don't call me highness or princess it makes me uncomfortable. If you can just call me kagome." Akina was cut off by kagome.**

"**Yes you highness…..kagome Sama" Akina corrected herself at the end. **

"**See it's not that hard its it? So is there are bath somewhere I think I really need a soak." Kagome said sheepishly. **

"**Oh yes kagome Sama (Sama is a Japanese term for someone higher than you) I here to take you to your room and private hot springs. Please come with me." Kagome followed the young demon through many halls and rooms, then they stopped in front of a triple sided door. Akina slide it open to review a magnificent room that was dark blue and sliver there were cranes painted on the walls as well as the ceiling. A queen size bed that's not much higher then the ground. On the bed were the most beautiful sheets and beddings. Carpets made of white tigers fur. A curtain hangs down from the roof around the bed, decorated with sky blue and ocean blue. A few royal chairs and tables were placed around the room. Also at one of the corners was a humongous closet. **

"**I like it…" **


End file.
